Casualidad
by neah20
Summary: Ciel regresa de una reunión con la reina, dispuesto a descansar en su hogar... pero en el camino es interceptado por un arrogante extraño... Cross Marian. (unico capitulo)


Un único capitulo... posible spoiler por parte de Kuroshitsuji.

Recuerdo que ningun personaje me corresponde... todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Caminos cruzados

Ciel Phantomhive, conocido como el perro de la reina… a pesar de su corta edad, se esforzaba por aparentar adultez, su vida no fue fácil… lo que lo obligo prácticamente a heredar el titulo con muchos años de anticipación. Pero no era momentos de presentaciones, iba de regreso a su mansión venia de ver a la reina… no se encontraba con ánimos, pero era necesario… su orden era absoluta… tenía que informar de la conclusión de su reciente misión.

-No disfruto su reunión- Sebastián se burló, al ver el rostro fastidiado de su pequeño amo… este le dio una mirada de advertencia, demostrando sus nulos ánimos de conversar –como usted quiera… amo- una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por sus frías facciones, regresando la vista a la ventana… hundiéndose en sus negros pensamientos.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor… bueno cual naturaleza viniendo de una ciudad, la gente con sus pláticas rutinarias… caminando… viviendo, era así de simple. A veces el demonio pensaba que esto era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto y suspiro ante el descubrimiento, no le molestaba… pero después de su misión en el Circo, donde tuvo el placer de eliminar uno que otro integrante… además de desaparecer el lugar entre el fuego, consumiendo prácticamente a todos… cadáveres (de los culpables)… e inocentes (que le recordaron un trauma insuperable para su amo)… le aburría un poco estar quieto, no es como si no tuviera que hacer...pero el placer de quitar una vida, superaba a creces sus oscuros deseos.

Y mientras ellos iban en sus pensamientos pararon en seco, causando que Ciel se fuera hacia adelante… pero gracias a la rapidez de su mayordomo, solo quedo en un susto –que diablos- refunfuño el pequeño dispuesto a reprender a su chofer, pero no paso a mas ya que la puerta de su costoso medio de transporte se abrió con brusquedad.

-Vaya si es un niño- un hombre altanero se asomaba, manteniendo su mano en la puerta del carruaje… examinando con descaro todo el interior –una sorpresa- se rascaba su barbilla con algo de interés, deteniéndose en el adulto del interior.

El silencio se instaló y a falta de algún ataque Sebastián opto por hacer lo mismo, analizando al intruso… cabellos color fuego, una melena algo larga considerando que era masculino (por su leve barba y sus anchos hombros)… una máscara blanca que cubría el lado derecho del rostro y unos lentes acompañando la otra mitad… gabardina oscura con adornos dorados (algo costosos a su parecer) y lo que se asomaba parecía ser una camisa blanca… pero llamo su atención, lo que escondía.

-Que quiere- ladro Ciel algo molesto al considerarse ignorado, se sentía en medio de un ritual de reconocimiento entre machos alfas o algo así.

El hombre pareció recordar la presencia del niño, así que dirigió su pesada mirada al estorbo (clasificación propia) –el enano puede hablar- comento con arrogancia, engalanando una media sonrisa ante la hostilidad creciente del nuevamente llamado (mentalmente) estorbo.

Esto solo altero a Ciel –no sabes a quien le estás hablando- declaro ofendido, expresando su desagrado, viéndolo de manera superior y cuando iba a dar a conocer su título, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió… levantando una mano tosiendo de manera exagerada (dándole dramatismo a lo que iba a decir)

-Claro que lo se… el Conde Phantomhive… el fiel perro de la reina- completo con desagrado, chasqueando la lengua –el niño prodigio- hiso un ademan con la mano que ahora sí, era más un insulto que una broma –pero ahora comprendo por qué- arqueo su ceja, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al adulto, que hasta el momento estaba en silencio.

El Conde simplemente endureció sus gestos, como alguien como él le hablaba de esa manera… si sabía el título que pesaba en sus pequeños hombros… sin mostrar sus debidos respetos además de comportarse de esa manera tan orgullosa y desinteresada... o si, acababa de perder su paciencia y temple de acero ante tal denigración a su parecer.

-Que trae por aquí… a alguien perteneciente a la gran Orden negra- comento frio Sebastián, manteniendo su mirada en el escudo que portaba en el pecho del hasta ahora extraño… pues para él no había pasado desapercibido, tardo en recordar de donde la conocía… y llego a un oscuro recuerdo de una cierta guerra.

-Veo que somos de su conocimiento…- dijo arqueando la ceja nuevamente, Ciel dirigió una mirada a su sirviente que indico que regresando tendría mucho que explicar -Negocios…- completo el extraño, quitándole importancia –solo que algo me llamo la atención… y veo que el responsable no es mudo- otra ironía hacia el oscuro hombre.

-Y podemos conocer el nombre… o piensa seguir actuando y cuestionando sin presentaciones- el demonio sonrió gentilmente (esa falsa sonrisa en la que es experto) –eso no es de un caballero- acuso severamente.

-Cierto… y aquí presente esta un caballero…- sonrió de igual manera el pelirrojo señalándose a sí mismo –Cross Marian- hiso una reverencia sarcástica –y a quien tengo el placer de conocer- otro sarcasmo, dando a conocer que era especialista en el tema (agregando la ironía).

-Sebastián Michellis- ahora las dos rojas miradas se encontraban, dando una buena lucha de las mismas… una más arrogante que la otra… esperando algún movimiento.

-ES SUFICIENTE- exclamo Ciel, fastidiado por la presión en el que se encontraba… por supuesto el en medio de la pelea –NO SE QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES… PERO AQUÍ USTED ESTA INVADIENDO- señalo molesto al ahora conocido Cross.

-Muy cierto… pero no es algo que me interese- se miró los guantes con algo de anormal detalle, demostrando que le valía un pepino lo que el niño expresaba –más interesante aun… que un verdadero demonio este aquí con nosotros… estoy un poco impresionado y complacido de tener el honor de conocerlo- en un rápido movimiento ya tenía un revolver de considerable tamaño de color blanco y adornos dorados… Ciel logro detallarlo al verlo prácticamente ante sus ojos… algo que causo que el niño saltara de la impresión al tenerlo enfrente.

Sebastián (que era el objetivo), oscureció su rostro… pero una sonrisa se asomó por sus elegantes facciones –Amo- su mirada se dirigió al Conde, en sus ojos se veía la diversión que le parecía el acto.

Miro a su sirviente, dejando el análisis del arma aun lado -Hazlo… y que aprenda donde es su lugar- de un tono firme murmuro, mostrando con levedad su ojo… completando así la orden –Sebastián Michellis- estaba molesto, no solo por la actitud del tipo sino el ignorarlo por completo… además no podía dejar por ahí libre un cabo suelto, nadie debe saber la naturaleza de su mayordomo.

-Como ordene mi amo- Sebastián se puso de pie, saliendo del transporte con tranquilidad… en ningún momento esa arma… que llamaba mucho su atención… lo dejo de apuntar, al ver a su alrededor se percató que por arte de magia no había nadie en la calle –veo que se encargó de la multitud- comento con sarcasmo.

Ciel no presto atención al asunto de la soledad dirigiéndose a la acera de enfrente, dispuesto a observar como el demonio eliminaba testigos de su naturaleza… tenía el corazón frio, no podía dejar que eso fuera a arruinar su reputación. Pero al tomar su distancia noto a espaldas del pelirrojo una mujer vestida de gala de negro, con sus ojos tapados con algo parecido a una mariposa de grandes alas… flotaba a su lado en silencio… y sin tener presencia.

-Por supuesto… no podía arriesgarme que alguien fuera a estorbar en esto- contesto con simplicidad Cross, mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia –los inútiles de lado- completo con un tono divertido.

El niño resoplo burlón… estaba seguro que imploraría perdón borrándole ese molesto gesto del rostro y deseando haberse retractado de no dejar testigos en las calles… pues ahora Sebastián no tendría que esconder sus capacidades.

-Bien pensado- sonrió el demonio al posicionarse con rapidez en el torso de su contrincante pero fue su sorpresa el notar que el cañón del arma ya la tenía en medio de sus ojos, siendo detonada al acto.

Ciel quedo en shock, pues la detonación prácticamente fue espectacular… por su rapidez y esa imagen de un torso femenino sin ninguna extremidad que provoco el impacto de la bala –Sebastián- comento incrédulo, pues el sirviente se encontraba con un brazo inutilizable y de rodillas a unos pasos del enemigo… indicando que por poco no lograba esquivar el ataque.

Cross negó con su dedo índice y su cabeza –típico que te confíes… pero los humanos tenemos nuestros logros- soltó un suspiro abandonando esa actitud despreocupada y burlona… siendo remplazada por absoluta frialdad e indiferencia.

"Humano" ese término taladraba la cabeza del único testigo y contratista… como un simple humano podría hacerle ese daño a alguien de la categoría del mayordomo, solo consideraba al molesto de Agni como en ese nivel (y eso que no lo ha visto competir con seriedad y de manera directa con Michellis)… o quizás un shinigami… pero alguien como el mismo, de su especie… tener ese logro de ver la sangre del demonio y tenerlo inclinado ante el… era un trauma bastante intenso para el pequeño (y eso que tiene muchos).

Sebastián, que hasta el momento veía incrédulo su sangre… pensando que su traje y guante estaba arruinado… se puso de pie, acomodándose su chaleco y corbata –tiene mis disculpas… no volverá a suceder- comento de manera educada… uniéndose a la frialdad de su contrincante.

Ahora se miraban… uno al otro… armando o tratando de predecir un ataque… y el primero que dio un paso… Cross detonaba nuevamente, obligando a Michellis a reaccionar con rapidez… las balas se clavaban en el suelo, pisándole prácticamente los talones –mis balas no se detienen… solo porque no dan en el blanco- declaro seguro, mientras encendía un cigarro con bastante tranquilidad.

Y en efecto, en donde se encontraban los agujeros del impacto, salieron dichas balas… persiguiendo a un imperturbable Sebastián… que saltaba apoyado en los edificios, pero no era suficiente… regresaban tras su presa aquellos molestos proyectiles… frunciendo el ceño por la persecución, se dirigió directamente y superando su rapidez inicial hacia el pelirrojo, golpeando al objetivo… mandándolo a volar atravesando una exhibición de libros de la tienda a donde fue a parar. Y en el momento en que se detenía, las balas lo alcanzaron… dándole de lleno en su único hombro sano y espalda, obligándolo a arrodillarse por la fuerza de la colisión.

Ciel agradecía enormemente que no dañaran su carruaje, suponía que Sebastián calculo muy bien para no afectar su propiedad con el cuerpo del ahora muerto pelirrojo… regreso su vista al mayordomo, que estaba ensangrentado y respiraba con dificultad –Fue suficiente- ordeno pero al intentar regresar a su transporte, un canto llego a sus oídos… buscando el origen de dicha melodía… se topó con un no muerto pelirrojo, esto lo hiso retroceder en su acción.

-Buen golpe… pero necesitas más para matarme- Cross comento, tapando el área afectada… podía detectar 3 costillas rotas y aceptaba que si no fuera por el canto de María, no se podría mover –creo que hasta aquí la dejamos… ya que al parecer no tengo más tiempo que perder aquí- suspiro derrotado, pues quería medir fuerzas con un demonio verdadero.. Considerando que probablemente estaba al nivel de un noah –pero me voy satisfecho- sonrió arrogante al ver que también el demonio tenía sus problemas por las heridas… además que aclaro el hecho que la inocencia también dañan a los verdaderos akumas… y no solo las maquinas creadas por el conde… una teoría que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde el pasado, comprobándola en el fiel mayordomo… él no era tonto y noto la anomalía a distancia, obligándolo a interceptar el transporte… estaba orgulloso que sus sospechas fueron aclaradas en el momento en que el enano destapo su ojo, mostrando el símbolo.

-Ni creas que te iras- amenazo Ciel, no dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a alguien que supiera sobre su pacto

Cross lo miro de manera hostil, un mocoso amenazándolo a el… no se lo permitió ni a su estúpido aprendiz -No es como si te estuviera preguntando- su tono era severo y exigente pues en sus condiciones no tendría el placer de darle una lección –enano… no porque tengas un título exuberante y en poder de algo como el…- señalo al tambaleante Sebastián que lidiaba con lo molesto de estar herido –significa que eres y serás invencible…- escupió con desprecio –hay cosas más poderosas e inimaginables allá afuera de tu mundo... y sabrás que tu pacto demoniaco no te protegerá- hiso un ademan con su mano, iniciando un nuevo canto de esa mujer a sus espaldas… desapareciendo en el acto.

El Conde pestañeo varias veces y frunció el ceño forzando su vista a ver dónde se metió el pelirrojo… pero ya no escuchaba la melodía ni mucho menos veía a su ahora cabo suelto –Sebastián- cuestiono al demonio que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, raro en el pues no era algo elegante a su parecer.

-Necesito descansar- el mayordomo suspiro pesadamente, tardaría en recuperarse además estaba perdiendo algo de sangre sin contar lo arruinado de su traje… y un grito de una mujer les informo, que el área comenzaría a llenarse de gente nuevamente… así que con la rapidez que tenía en esas lamentables condiciones… despertaron a su inconsciente chofer (que habían olvidado por completo) y abordaron el carruaje… dirigiéndose a la mansión.

XXXXX

Un grito por parte de Maylene y Finnian… una promesa de venganza por parte de Baldroy y preocupación de Tanaka fue lo que tuvieron que soportar a su regreso a casa… además de que los llenaron de cuestiones… que fueron ignoradas por el dueño de la casa y el herido sirviente.

-Y me dirás que es la Orden Negra- cuestiono Ciel en la habitación de Sebastián pues estaba recuperándose… no esperaba que fueran graves las consecuencias.

El demonio sonrió levemente –es complicado… y largo de contar- se encogió de hombros indiferente –pero no es algo que deba preocuparse… no es su problema además que solo afectaría aún más su visión del mundo- su sonrisa se torció, demostrando el placer de dejarlo con la duda… pues el no soltaría esa información valiosa… de algo que hasta en el infierno se da de hablar y en cierto punto delicado… una lucha entre apóstoles… sean buenos o malos… de un dios aún más cruel que cualquiera de su naturaleza.

Cuando Ciel iba a exigir una respuesta clara, mas visita le llego… pues el rumor de un convaleciente Sebastián se rego como pólvora… esto lo olvido por un día… luego dos… tres… y así sucesivamente, entre tantos asuntos, trabajo y misiones... abandono su curiosidad… y sin que él lo notara… Sebastián disfruto eso, pues mientras la reina y su amo vivía con sus propias preocupaciones… una guerra se libraba a sus espaldas… oh los humanos y sus guerras… pensó complacido… al preparar el desayuno de ese día… teniendo presente ese momento en que su camino se cruzó con un apóstol.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto y en Japón en un pequeño dojo abandonado.

-Odio este lugar… sin chicas ni vino- murmuro un ebrio Cross, pues se acabó sus reservas que había conseguido al recuperarse con una de sus amantes –me hubiera quedado con Anita- se dijo a si mismo.

Los akumas modificados lo veían con algo de recelo, pues estaban esperando sus órdenes por completo… irían a interceptar dos grupos de exorcistas… para el siguiente movimiento de su plan por tomar la fábrica del conde y porque no… también el arca de Noah.

FIN

XXXXX

Nota: Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente Cross es un sacerdote y reconocido General, debería estar informado de cierta manera de los demonios y sus pactos… después de todo el vaticano siempre tiene sus secretos… y que mejor que nuestro general favorito informado.

Bien un único capitulo, me estaba rondando el día de hoy… y decidí escribir antes de que se me olvidara ¬¬ considerando mi mala memoria… pensé que sería bueno compartirlo.

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado como yo, lo se… demasiado corto… pero bueno…

Neah20 fuera… y hasta la próxima (considerando que tengo otros proyectos)


End file.
